


Village theories

by CordeliaReign



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaReign/pseuds/CordeliaReign
Summary: Analysis of the resident evil village trailers.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. Trailer 1

9/16/2020

**Trailer 1**

**Resident evil** **8 Village**

This is a complete run down of the first trailer of resident evil 8 which premiered in June 2020. I will be explaining and theorizing through information that I have gathered through my own independent research of different European folklore,primarily Romanian.

The opening sequence is vague to say the least. ‘His story comes to a close’ is the first thing you see. I first assumed that the ‘he’ was Ethan but now I’m starting to think that it is Chris Redfield due to an interesting interview with the reps from Capcom. A woman is heard recounting a story about a young girl who disappeared in a forest. The story is unnerving, we can assume that the narrator is Mia because Ethan interjects soon after. He is creeped out by the story, Mia says that ‘’it’s just a local tale”. Which leads me to think that they are living in an area with a lot of folklore. During the narration, we are shown images of a dark forest, a barn and a woman sitting on a couch, she is facing the other side. My theory is that this woman is not Mia, she appears to have short hair. The hair color is not clear due to the cinematography, but Mia appears at the end and her appearance differs from the woman at the beginning.

Now obviously I cannot summarize the whole story because the images that are included in the trailer are all jumbled up, to cause some confusion, garner interest and keep the true narrative under wraps. I can only start to analyze the images. We know that this installment is very different due to the supernatural elements that are possibly included. I’m talking werewolves, witches, and even vampires, believe it or not. Now I’m not saying that what’s going on here is completely supernatural because I don’t think it is, however, the mystery is worth unraveling.

Now before I dive deeper into my analysis and possibly forget, I would like to draw your attention to resident evil 4 and resident evil 3.5 or resident evil Beta; whatever you want to call it. Resident evil village draws inspiration from resident evil 4 due to the similar setting, a Spanish village. The villagers were infected by the infamous las plagas parasite and therefore became aggressive and homicidal. The main connection so far is the setting and the possibly infected villagers. If it wasn’t clear, resident evil 8 takes place in an eastern European village, possibly Romanian. When the trailer for resident evil 8 came out many people started to mention resident evil 3.5, so I did a little digging. Resident evil 3.5 is a scrapped version of resident evil 4. Resident evil 4 was in production for a very long time, perhaps resident evil Beta was not completed due to the lack of advanced technology at that time. Now there were many versions of resident evil 3.5 including hallucinations, zombies and a castle. The hallucinations version was the most interesting because it required more time and money and it seemed the most promising. From what I understand, this version included some sort of virus that caused hallucinations, the player; Leon in this case, was supposed to enter a different ‘hallucination’ reality. I can only assume that this version was scrapped due to the need to create a separate world which would have taken a longer time to complete. You might think that this is all unnecessary information but I beg to differ, I think that capcom might have scrapped the hallucinations and castle versions but they never truly threw them away, it is likely that these two versions will be combined and they will make an eventual comeback during the new installment.

Dear reader, I may be confusing you at this point. I’m not sure, but trust me, this gets better.

Let’s talk about the primary theory based on the visuals from the trailer. It appears that Mia is shot by Chris Redfield while a group of masked men invade Ethan Winter’s home. Ethan and Mia may have had a child; a baby appears during the trailer. Ethan may have been abducted and brought to the Eastern European village, most likely in Romania. The location is dark and cold and is surrounded by a huge forest. Ethan may have to battle supernatural enemies such as werewolves, witches, vampires and some sort of ‘executioner’ enemies. The central hub of the village is a colossal Dracula-esque castle. My theory is that the vampire enemies are most likely to appear inside the castle. I would like to assume that Ethan and Mia’s baby was infected somehow since birth. There appears to be three playable characters; Ethan, Chris Redfield and a female newcomer who is possibly the daughter of a scientist involved with the mystery surrounding the village. Reports say that this third playable character is looking for her father after he mysteriously disappeared. A merchant just like the one in Resident evil 4 was confirmed. My first theory was that the man with the glasses was the merchant, however, I appear to be wrong, who knows? Reports say that the mystical old woman is the merchant who also sells rumors.

Before I start to analyze the mythological images, I would like to discuss the apparent enemies. The first enemy that is apparent is the werewolf creature. They appear to be extremely fast and strong; they can pull a grown man through the roof. If you were to watch the trailer frame by frame, you would notice that there are some kind of ‘executioner enemies’ wielding a hammer. Also, if you look closer above, you can see that there is what appears to be a person wielding a pickaxe. I can only assume that the villagers are infected, and they will pose a threat to the player. The next controversial enemies are the witches; however, my theory is that they are vampires or at least the leader is a vampire, the rest of the clan might be witches. There is a clip to support my theory, it’s a blink and miss. The head witch or vampire appears to be drinking from Ethan’s wrist. At first glance, it looks like Ethan got his hand sawed off again, however, the hand is clearly still attached and there are droplets of blood on the vampire’s lips. The rest of the clan might be witches though as they seem to possess some kind of power to control insects; similar to Marguerite Baker from Resident Evil 7. Another man appears during the trailer, he’s wearing a hat and dark sunglasses, he smiles wickedly at the player. My first guess was that this character was the merchant, however, different reports say that this man is a villain.

The most interesting part of this whole trailer are the images, they are surely a blink and miss. The visuals seem to be connected to some folklore surrounding the area, probably Romanian. Recently, capcom unveiled an image of the inventory within the game, it appears that there is some sort of currency called Lei. Lei is the official currency in Romania. A symbol of a desiccated fetus with crow feathers appears during the game, this might symbolize the importance of Ethan and Mia’s baby to the plot, however, it also looks like the las plagas parasite from resident evil 4. It is clear that there is a huge connection between resident evil 4 and 8. The next important frame is the statue of a female warrior; she is wielding a sword and a shield. Her shield has an image of a goat on it, this can be tied to satanic rituals of some sort since goats are a huge symbol. This woman does not only appear in the form of a statue, she also appears on a colossal door before the castle. The door is surrounded by images of hands slowly reaching to grab something, on the right side. On the left side you can see people being maimed as they scream in agony. This scene reminds me of Dante’s inferno before he enters hell. There is a close-up of the door and the woman’s face is obscured, I assume that this is a puzzle of some kind within the game. The second time this woman appears is even more interesting. She seems to be battling a grand demon who is again holding something in its hands but it’s face is also obscured. The object appears to be an infant. The woman’s shield is clearly visible at this point, the goat is an important element. The stance of the woman leads me to think that she is trying to slay the obscured object in the demon’s hands. The mysterious infant appears in the next frame being held by an unknown female villager. There is a toy truck next to the woman, it is impossible for the child to play with it, the infant istoo young. Perhaps the child was kidnapped and brought to this mysterious village. The image of the desiccated fetus with the crow feathers appears almost three times during the trailer, it is certainly a grand symbol in the game.


	2. Trailer 2

03/16/2021

**Trailer 2**

The second trailer showcases the cult aspect of the game. The villagers are gathered around and are praying to an unknown entity known as ‘Mother Miranda’ you can clearly hear them call out to her.

In the beginning, Ethan is seen probably waking up in an unknown snowy area with a mobile phone ringing nearby, perhaps this scene occurs after his abduction. Another scene unfolds in the Ethan’s home, we can clearly see that the home has been invaded by Chris Redfield and his armed men in black. The door is open granting us a view of the location, it is quite clear that the Winters don’t live in the snowy mountains area.

An old woman appears, she looks like an old witch or a wiccan, she carries a skull and has a mystical presence. She utters a phrase “In life and in death we give glory, the bell tolls for us all, they’re coming again”. In life and in death, they honor and worship, however, the bell tolls for them all at some point and when that time comes, they will be taken and they will die. The message is clear, these people worship whatever deity to stay alive but that ‘divine’ creature will come for them eventually. Whatever this deity may be, we now know that her name is ‘Mother Miranda’ and at some point, she will come to for a sacrifice.

We see the symbol of the desiccated fetus with the crows again, however, this time it appears as if someone has found the symbol underneath a carpet. The symbol looks like some sort of seal as it is round and surrounded with unknown pattern of symbols which could mean something.

Upon further research, I have discovered that some of the symbols that are seen actually have meaning in Romanian folk. In the particular scene where we find the desiccated fetus, we can also see a carpet and a pillow with similar patterns, note the place has been ransacked. After this particular scene, we get a glimpse of the frightening werewolf enemy, and I can say without a doubt that this enemy is strong enough to push Ethan and break wooden walls, so beware.

The next particular scene always puzzles me, Mia is recounting the tale of a girl and her mother who are picking out berries for her father, however, the girl runs away into the woods and the mother is not able to find her. Now that I think about, I could possibly piece this with the narrative of the general story. Mia says that the girl’s father was “hard at work”. Perhaps. Ethan was at work when Chris and his men broke into their house and took their baby daughter ‘into the forest deep’. That is the only explanation I could gather, perhaps Ethan wasn’t there to stop Chris from taking his daughter, perhaps he arrived too late and could only watch as Chris murdered his wife.

“In life and in death, we give glory…. Mother Miranda” The villagers chant and call out their deity, they look injured and desperate for something to protect them, they are not worried about the consequences, they are afraid. Perhaps they are being attacked by the werewolf enemies. The desiccated fetus is seen again, it looks like a seal that is being used to summon ‘Mother Miranda’, it is surrounded by candles in the darkness. Mother Miranda is their savior, their last hope. The werewolf enemies are seen again, each one of them looks unique, they look like villagers who have transformed or mutated.

We see Mia again in her kitchen, this appears to be some sort of flashback. She utters the phrase “it’s just a local tale”. This whole scene looks out of place, we have already established that the Winters do not live in the village or probably in Romania in general. The mention of the word ‘local’ makes it sound like they live in a close-minded community in an isolated area, somewhere like a village. However, we have already established that Ethan, Mia and their daughter do not live in the village itself. Therefore, either Ethan is hallucinating or this isn’t Mia at all because her face is never shown. We do not know what this woman looks like, perhaps she has the voice of Mia but maybe she does not have her face, could she be some sort of imposter?

Castle Dimitrescu is shown yet again. It is a colossal castle and I think that the player will be exploring quite a lot of it. At the very end, we also get a glimpse of the new cigar-smoking merchant who sports a British accent.


	3. Character Analysis: Alcina Dimitrescu

**Character analysis**

**Alcina Dimitrescu** (Mother Miranda’s subordinate)

Height: Approximately 9’6

Age: Unknown

Alcina Dimitrescu was introduced as the main ‘Vampire’ in the village. She and her three daughters appear to consume blood and they enjoy killing their servants. During the Maiden demo, it is revealed that the special Dimitrescu wine, called ‘Sanguis Virginis’, basically translated to maiden’s blood. Therefore, we can conclude that the high-end ‘wine’ is made using maiden blood. During the demo, we can also see that the women are kept alive in the barrels and that their blood is leaking. The Dimitrescu castle has a torture dungeon underneath the castle. It is filthy and traumatizing as many people have been dismembered. The dungeon also houses an unknown creature that continues to bang on the walls, waiting to come out.

Alcina Dimitrescu has three ‘daughters’ who consume blood and control insects. My theory is that she has shared her disease with them and transformed them, they are not her biological daughters. One of the daughters is named Danielle. The daughters are sensitive to light. One of the notes in the Maiden demo reveals that one of the servants opened the window because the daughters were complaining about the stuffiness, however, they shrieked in terror and quickly told the servant to close the windows. Their disease or mutation must have some setbacks.

Alcina Dimitrescu is not the real ‘big bad’, she is only a subordinate of the true evil plaguing the village, Mother Miranda. Mother Miranda has been seen as a deity or the savior of the village, however, this is not true at all. She is the root of evil. At the beginning of the 3rd RE Village trailer, Alcina is speaking to Mother Miranda on the phone. She informs her that Ethan Winters has escaped from his former captor, Heisenberg. Alcina is relaying this information because she is only a subordinate. Mother Miranda reminds Alcina of the importance of having Ethan Winters. Alcina is silenced and assures Mother Miranda that she understands the importance of the ‘ritual’.

Alcina’s physique is formidable and abnormal. She is approximately 9’6, taller than all of the previous tyrants created by Umbrella. Most reports theorize that she is some sort of tyrant due to her height, her white skin and her claws. However, Alcina retains specific characteristics that differentiate her from other tyrants, for one, she is able to actually communicate. She wears a long white dress that covers her legs. My theory is that her legs might reveal her more sinister and mutated nature.

Alcina was not the result of Umbrella’s experiments, she has been alive for a very long time and has probably existed before umbrella pharmaceuticals. This whole village has probably existed for a very long time. Perhaps, Umbrella has a more sinister backstory, one that is not related to pharmaceuticals and creating B.O.W’s.

In the third trailer, Alcina mentions having a brother who held Ethan Winters captive. During her phone call to Mother Miranda, Alcina mentions that Ethan has escaped ‘Heisenberg’. She also refers to her brother’s ‘foolish games’. This has all lead me to believe that the man with the sunglasses and the long hair is in fact Heisenberg and he and Alcina identify as ‘family’, probably not in the biological sense. Perhaps, they are made family by their affiliation to the cult master; ‘Mother’ Miranda.

During the Maiden demo, I have noticed that even though the Dimitrescu household drink blood, they also require some other form of sustenance as they use glasses, plates and bowls. The plates were bloody and grotesque, however, whatever they ate was gone. My theory is that they require some other form of sustenance that could be human organs. Perhaps the organs help them regenerate or maintain their youthful appearance. Vampires usually prefer the blood of virgins, hence the name of the Dimitrescu wine ‘Sanguinis Virginis’, which means Maiden’s blood or virgin’s blood. This leads me to the conclusion that the Dimitrescu diet is strict, they exclusively feast on the blood of virgins. But they also have a little hobby, they enjoy torturing and dismembering the villagers.

During the gameplay reveal, Ethan Winters is seen in the dungeon area of castle Dimitrescu, there are peculiar looking enemies. Supernatural-looking enemies, with pale skin and skeletal figures. They look like vampires who have been starved for a very long time. These particular enemies could be the failed transformations or mutations. Alcina might have shared her ‘gift’ with some of the villagers, however, the transformation was incomplete or went horribly wrong. One of the notes in the Maiden demo showcases a candidates list of some kind. The candidates are all women. The monsters in the dungeon could possibly be the women who have worked as servants in castle Dimitrescu and who were deemed worthy of possessing her ‘gift’.

There are specific scenes in the trailers that lead me to believe that the household members do not usually drink the blood of men because one of the daughters somehow drinks the blood of Ethan and refers to it as ‘man blood’, she then relishes in the taste. They are not accustomed to having men around, also, Ethan’s blood could possibly have a distinct taste to them due to his infection during the events of Resident Evil biohazard.

The village is under the rule of four different families or houses; House Dimitrescu, House Heisenberg, House Moreau and House Beneviento. House Dimitrescu is of course Alcina Dimitrescu’s house. The Dimitrescu crest is depicted as a shield adorned with flowers, it also has two swords going through it. The crest depicts a noble imagery; however, the sinister practices of the ‘family’ cannot be ignored.


	4. Mother Miranda

**Mother Miranda**

**Appearance: Unknown**

**Age: Unknown**

Mother Miranda is considered to be the ‘big bad’ in the story. She has a major influence in the village as the villagers were seen chanting her name and praying to her to save them. They are desperate and afraid. She is their deity, their savior, their cult master.

Mother Miranda’s name has been mentioned in all of the trailers. In the first two trailers we get a glimpse of the villagers praying to her, however, in the third trailer we witness a phone conversation between her and her subordinate; Alcina Dimitrescu. It stands to reason that Mother Miranda is more powerful than all of the family houses.

There is a particular symbol that appears throughout the trailers, a symbol of what appears to be a desiccated fetus surrounded by crows and a nest. The desiccated fetus imagery does bear a resemblance to the las plagas in Resident Evil 4. However, this particular symbol has a bigger importance as even the developers did not want to reveal this very important clue. Now I cannot say exactly if the symbol actually depicts a desiccated fetus or not, however, it does depict crows and a bird’s nest. Crows symbolize change and transformation. Something that changes, shapeshifts and alters its appearance. Perhaps this symbol is alluding to a particular character in the game. A character that has the ability to mimic and deceive, someone who has been deceiving the villagers, making them think that they are a savior when in fact they are the devil in disguise. The bird’s nest usually symbolizes children. Perhaps a lost child who has left the nest and never returned, a child that was taken and never seen again. We could tie this to the local tale that Mia was recounting. The tale about the young girl who ran into the woods while her mother cried out to her. A child that was swept away from her mother’s arms. Perhaps Mother Miranda is the mother from the story, she might’ve lost her child and is looking to acquire a new one. The mother in the story had a daughter, she might’ve stolen Rose to reclaim what she had once lost. Or, her intentions are much more malicious. During the phone call between Alcina and Mother Miranda, there is a mention of an important ceremony that requires the presence of Ethan Winters. Now, we might not know what exactly is going on, however, we cannot deny the importance of Rose and Ethan Winters. They are integral, Mother Miranda’s plans cannot move forward with the duo. Ethan’s infection from the Baker house has probably given him some powerful abilities. I mean, his hand was chopped off and all he needed was a few staples. Ethan is a changed man and the infection has altered him in some kind of way, it has probably given his daughters some abilities as well. Rose is the product of two infected parents, she is one of a kind and truly special. My theory is that Rose is somehow tied to Eveline.

Eveline was the ‘child’ that damned the Bakers. She was a disease, an infestation that manipulated them, controlled them and crawled into their minds like a parasite. She literally transferred her black mold into them. Mia was supposedly cured; however, Ethan never received the injection. Mia is not integral to Mother Miranda’s plans because A) she is supposedly dead and B) she no longer carries Eveline’s ‘gift’. Ethan might not have been under the control of Eveline, however, he still carries her ‘gift’ in his veins, as does his daughter.

Perhaps Eveline has found away to latch herself onto Rose, she is a parasite after all. This whole thing is connected to Eveline, the true origins of umbrella, the origins of the village and the four houses, they are all tied. And the key is the desiccated fetus symbol, the true parasite. A parasite that was grown in a nest or a womb, something that was embedded in the child before birth. Rose may be the second coming of some kind, she inherited Eveline’s gift, she wasn’t infected like her parents. Rose is a true original, an heir to a dark throne of some kind. And she will help Mother Miranda succeed in her devious plans.


End file.
